Sml movie: cody in wonderland! part 1
here's a fanmade sml video enjoy it cast cody bowser junior joseph ken cody's mom Transcript bowser junior: Alright guys are you ready for the sleepover tonight cody: (exicted) OH HELL YEAH!!!! joseph: sure thing and i brought my toothbrush with me too (the camera pans to a closeup to joseph"s gross tooth brush, and a lady screams) cody: wha- OH MY GOD JOSEPH!!!!! what happened to your toothbrush?! joseph: what do you mean it's right here everythings okay. cody: it's disgusting joseph joseph: well look cody i'm the one who is not rich like you and can't afford a clean toothbrush. i have to scrub my kitchen, scrub my toilet, and rake leaves before i even brush my teeth. cody: wow you poor thing. bowser junior: so guys what do you wanna do first cody: oh i have a surprise for you guys my mom forgot to screw the lid back on the flinstones vitamans jar. you guys wanna get fed up junior and joseph: OH YEAH WOO junior: you get cool points for that cody cody: oh yeah i do junior: oh i call dibs on the red ones joseph: i want the orange ones dude. cody: AH AH AH AH AH! kengets first choice. joseph: wha- what? cody: yeah junior: ken's a doll he's not alive cody: oh really if he's not alive can he talk? junior: no cody: well i'll prove it ken say my name is ken (ken says nothing) junior: uuuuhhh he isn't saying anything cody: uh come on he's just a little shy... junior: KEN'S NOT REAL cody: uh YOU KNOW WHAT (beep) YOU GUYS!!! junior: FUCK YOU TOO scene 2 cody is in his room crying. cody: OOOOHHHH KEN why do they belive your not real. (sobs) i wish there was a world where animals and flowers including yourself could talk then you can take me and my friends there and show them how real you are.... (contunies sobbing) (suddenly his wand lights up and spits out magic, which lands on ken which gives him rabbit ears card outfit and watch) goodnight ken....(falls asleep) judy: cody kins have you seen the flinstones vitimans. (sees cody sleeping) oh i'm sorry cody your sleeping. (shuts off light) goodnight cody. the next morning cody: (wakes up) man what a horrible night.........ken what do you think (pauses) what ken KEN!!!! aagh KEN IF YOU WENT TO THAT WEIGHTLIFTING COMPETION I WILL TAN YOUR BEHIND!!!!!!!!!! cody: ken where are you (sighs) i guess i'll ask junior and joseph scene 3 junior and joseph sit on the couch waiting for cody cody: guys where's ken junior: well he's right here cody: wierd why is ken dressed as a rabbit joseph: we don't know anyway here is ken anyway cody: okay junior: SIKE joseph and junior run away with him cody: HEY GET BACK HERE joseph and junior run into a hole cody: GUYS GET OUT OF THAT HOLE OR I AM GOING IN THERE (no answer) cody: THAT'S IT I'M GOING IN (falls) cody: (angry) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!